


When Blaine Met Bruce

by anythingbutplatonic



Series: Blaine Stark Series [3]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Anderstark AU, M/M, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine discovers that he has rather a lot in common with one of his father’s colleagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Blaine Met Bruce

When Blaine knocked on the door of his father’s laboratory, he heard an unfamiliar voice greet him from the other side.

“It’s open!”

He went in and found a man he hadn’t seen before pottering around the lab, examining his dad’s various machines and contraptions, including the infamous Iron Man suit, which he was looking at when Blaine walked in. 

“Hi, you must be Blaine. Tony - your dad - told me about you.” He held out his hand. “Bruce Banner. I’m a friend of your dad’s.”

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” They shook hands.

Bruce smiled. "Well, you have better manners than your father at any rate. Coffee?“ He indicated a machine that Blaine hadn’t noticed before, sitting on a desk next to one of the computers. 

"Um - yes, please. Thanks.”

 

He wasn’t really sure why he felt nervous. He’d met plenty of his dad’s associates before, but this man was different for a reason he couldn’t put his finger on.

“Are you a scientist too?” Blaine asked, watching Bruce carefully. 

“Of sorts.” he said. “I’m a physicist, I work with gamma radiation, but my priorities have changed somewhat. I do a different kind of work now.”

“Would it have anything to do with-” Blaine began, but he was cut off. 

“-what happened in New York? Yes. Might as well be honest with you even if your dad won’t be.”

“He likes to keep a lot to himself.” Blaine said by way of justification. It was true. He knew he only did it to protect him, but he wished he would be included more in his father’s circle of knowledge. 

“I would have thought the same thing about you." 

This, Blaine was surprised at. 

"What - what exactly did my dad tell you….about me?” he managed to say around his shock, swallowing convulsively with his mouth and throat suddenly dry. 

“Enough.” he said simply. “He told me that you’d had a rough time these last few years but that things were getting better now.”

“Did he tell you why?" 

Sighing, Bruce handed him his coffee and sat down in a chair opposite him, regarding him with something between amusement and concern. 

"Blaine, I don’t care that you’re gay, and neither does anyone else who knows you or your dad.”

It was so matter-of-fact, he might as well not have been looking at him so intensely; but Blaine felt an invisible weight lift from his shoulders. 

“You know, when your dad told me about what you’d been through, I couldn’t help but realize that you and I….we’re not that different. I’d never met you, but I knew that I could sympathize with the kinds of things you must have felt." 

Blaine stared into his coffee. He didn’t really know why he was telling him this, but it felt….comforting, to know that he wasn’t the only one. 

"What happened to you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Bruce shrugged. “An accident happened one day and I was never quite the same after that.” He gave a wry smile. 

“You and me both.” Blaine mumbled, more to himself than anything else. 

“Just….don’t beat yourself up about it, okay? I did, for a long time. Refused to accept that what I’d lost what gone, and it got to the point where the guilt became unbearable. But that’s for adults like me to deal with, and a kid like you’s got no business with that kind of crap, understand?”

Blaine nodded. 

“Thanks.”

“It’s not a problem. Your dad should be here soon, he’s almost done.” Bruce got up and turned towards the door, coffee in hand. “Try not to be so critical of yourself.” He added as a parting message, before leaving the laboratory.

Feeling a little more comfortable with his thoughts, Blaine decided he really liked Bruce Banner. 

 

 


End file.
